HISTOLOGY CORE ? SUMMARY Histology Module. The Histology module provides a fully equipped histology laboratory and the services of the module histologist to Core Grant investigators and staff. Services offered by our skilled histologist, Ms. Heidi Roehrich, include (1) embedding and sectioning of paraffin embedded and frozen tissue, (2) hematoxylin and eosin staining of sections and other histological stains as required (e.g. Oil Red O, cresyl violet, Masson's trichome), (3) immunohistochemistry using both DAB and fluorescence based procedures, (4) in situ cell death detection, (5) in situ hybridization, (6) Q-PCR analysis of RNA, (7) nuclease protection assays, (8) RNA extraction, (9) protein assays, (10) image acquisition and analysis using the Bioquant Nova Prime software, and (11) preparation of publication quality photomicrographs. The Histology module has proven to be a great asset and is in high demand by a wide range of Core Grant investigators. It is utilized to capacity and, for the past several years, we have had to hire a part-time student assistant to help our histologist, who is fully occupied with the more complex histological procedures required by our investigators.